


worlds cutest idiot

by notsofluffyunicorn



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Swearing, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: Betty and her reaction to Jughead's minor detour through the fourth-floor window.





	worlds cutest idiot

**Author's Note:**

> posted to tumblr early hours this morning.. (To everybody on tumblr, thank you so much for your kind words and your love. You're all amazing humans and you're the best).

**worlds cutest idiot**

“What. The. Hell?” 

Jughead’s eyes widened slightly and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip when his girlfriend’s tone sharpened almost immediately after laying her eyes upon him. 

“Hi, honey,” he greeted demurely, grinning apologetically at her as he tried to soften the blow. “So… I had a bit of an accident.” 

Betty snorted incredulously, her eyes trained on his every movement as he painstakingly moved towards their bed in the middle of her old bedroom. “Don’t get cute with me, Jones,” she warned, her finger pointed at him intimidatingly. 

He winced slightly at her tone and slowly dropped to the bed, a high-pitched whimper escaping his lips as his entire body burned with pain. “Ah, what the  _ shit. _ ” He cursed, hands trembling as he slowly began peeling off his jacket. 

“C’mere,” Betty grumbled, rolling her eyes as she buried her fingers into his jacket and gently began manoeuvring it off his body along with his shirt. “Are you going to tell me what happened now?” She asked quietly over his grunts, her fingers beginning to trace the bruises that were beginning to form along his spine, ribcage and arms. 

He glanced up at her and sighed painfully, his hand automatically wrapping around his stomach to support his ribs. “I don’t really want to tell you because I know you’ll make me go to the hospital.” He informed her petulantly, mentally preparing every argument he could think of as to why he could recover at home. 

“I’ll make you go to the hospital right now if you don’t tell me. You lose either way, pal,” she rolled her eyes. The hand now cradling the back of his neck tenderly refuted her heavy tone though, so he leaned back into her slightly and winced. 

“Okay, but you can’t get mad with me,” he cautioned. “At least, not until the morning.” 

Betty’s eyes rolled again, and Jughead had to refrain from childishly telling her that if she carried on her eyes would get stuck. However, he happened to very much enjoy living so instead he settled for the mature thing to do. 

He poked his tongue out at her. 

“Stop distracting me by being all sweet!” She protested, her fingers buried into his hair. “Tell me what happened, Juggie.” She implored quietly, bending down slightly so their noses brushed. 

He sighed softly, his hand gripping her thigh tightly. “I fell out of a window with one of the guys that I was - y’know.” 

Her soft gasp was heart breaking in its venture as she pulled away from him to give him another once over. 

“A window? You fell from a fucking window?” She hissed, glaring at him. “Lay on the bed, you idiot.” She commanded, gently tugging the boots of his feet as he swung his legs up onto the bed, groaning painfully. 

“I’m okay,” he promised. “Just bruised and I’ll definitely be sore in the morning. Maybe a broken wrist?” He listed off his injuries, yawning mid-sentence. He was exhausted now that all the adrenaline had worn off. 

She heaved a deep sigh, and he immediately worked to push the guilt that was beginning to churn in the pit of his stomach away. It was better that she heard it from him anyway, and not from anyone else. 

Besides, she was the first person he’d wanted from the very second he’d felt the window shatter against his back. 

“Okay,” she nodded, helping him lie under the duvet. “If I promise to not bug you about seeing a doctor, can you promise me that if you wrist doesn’t start to feel or look by Thursday that you’ll go?” She bartered, chewing at the tips of her fingers nervously as her eyes raked over his bruised and battered form once again. 

He nodded immediately, more than happy to comply with her terms. He reached out for her like a toddler with his good arm, his hand opening and closing desperately. 

She smiled softly, the indignant confusion she’d been riddled with slowly leaving her system, making way for the more affectionate, clingy version of his beloved partner. 

“I’m gonna get you some painkiller first,” she informed him, playfully slapping his hand away. “Do you want some water?” 

He closed his eyes and poured miserably at her rejection. “Yes please.” He grumbled. “And food?” He asked hopefully, eyes suddenly wide open as he thought about the food waiting for him downstairs. 

“You need sleep, Jug,” she protested, coming back in from the bathroom with a glass of water, a couple of pills and a hot water bottle was slung over her arm. Jughead had never been more in love with his absolute angel. “I promise I’ll make you a really big breakfast in the morning.” 

He gulped down the painkillers and grinned at her blindingly. “I love you very much, by the way,”

“Yeah, you’re alright.” She teased, getting into the bed next to him. She giggled brightly as he dug his fingers into her ribs slightly. “I love you, too, Jug.” She promised. 

He sighed contentedly and slowly and painfully rolled around the bed so that his head was on her lap and he was tucked under the duvet completely. He pushed his face into her abdomen and grunted happily as her fingers began twirling through strands of his hair. 

“I still think you’re an idiot,” she whispered fondly, playing with his ears. “I can’t believe you fell out of a window. Actually, I can. That’s such a you thing.” 

Jughead smiled, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He reached around as far as he could without crying out in pain and grabbed her free hand and held it tightly in his. 

He allowed the soothing motions of her hand on his hair and face to gently pull him under along with the painkillers. He sighed breathily and held her tighter for one more stubborn moments before surrendering to unconsciousness. 

The last thing he heard before he drifted off was Betty’s voice whispering to him, her voice tinged with amusement. 

_ “How am I even going to begin to explain you falling out of a window to a doctor?”  _


End file.
